


Cynophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Dean, Cancer, Castiel is a dork, Castiel is scared of dogs, Cynophobia, Dean is a Sweetheart, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, fear of dogs, knife fight, mugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was just trying to find out who the cutie walking a furry demon creature was...but swan diving head first into the ground was more important...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cynophobia

The Novak ran down the street. He was zoned out listening to his music. He passed by a man walking his dog. He carefully avoided the canine, but definitely checked out his owner. Of course, being the loser he was, he tripped over uneven ground and his own foot. The Novak dove head first into the old pavement. “Fuck.” Cas groaned.

Of course he nose-dived into the asphalt in front of an attractive he didn’t even get a good look at. The dog, he carefully avoided, barked and next thing Cas knew the canine licked his face. “You ok, Dude?”

“Get your damn dog away from me.” Cas hissed as he get to his feet. “Am I bleeding on my face?”

“Hell if I know.” The man shrugged.

“What do you mean? Am I bleeding or not?” Cas growled.

The man laughed. “Dude, I’m serious. I heard you fall and Oscar tugged me over to your direction.”

“I’m fine. So, you didn’t see me fall?” Cas touched his face.

“Don’t see much nowadays, anyway.” The man lifted his sunglasses to reveal insanely creepy irisless, unseeing prosthesis eyes in the man’s eye sockets. Cas stayed silent. “Scary, huh?”

“You got that right…shit, I’m sorry. I’m starving.”

“How could I tell?” The man laughed. “So can I put a name to the voice?”

“Castiel…Castiel Novak.” Cas stretched a hand out, but realized he couldn’t see. “You are?”

“Major Dean Winchester.” The man smiled. “Just call me Dean. If your hand was stretched to me, you’ll have to put it in my hand.”

The dog barked. “I-I don’t like dogs, sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? I’m not saying you have to be. Oscar, here, is a gentle soul. He’s a good ole service dog.” Dean ruffled the top of his dogs head. “He never, ever bites. That’s what he was trained not to do, unless I am threatened.”

“Oh, how does he know when you are threatened? What if I threaten you?” Cas frowned.

“Pansy.” Dean snorted. “So, riddle me this, are you single and cute?”

Cas blushed. “Yes…and I guess, yes.”

“You guess? Describe yourself.” Dean smiled. “Care to find a seat?”

“Well, I’m tall, well shorter than you. I have black hair…well dark brown…I have blue eyes…bright blue…like bluest too ever blue…fuck…sorry, I forgot again you can’t see.” Cas stuttered.

Dean laughed. “Dude, I remember colors. It’s ok. I lost my eyes at different times.”

“Wow, that had to be hard.” Cas guided the man to the closest park bench. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. I lost this one from a knife fight.” Dean pointed to his right eye. Well in that direction.

Cas moved away from the stupid fucking dog. “What? What about the other?”

“Cancer.”

“Oh God, sorry.” Cas gasped.

“It’s ok…really. They had to remove the eye, but they got all the cancer.” Dean shrugged.

“How long ago was all this?” Cas pushed away the dog again.

“Right eye was 10 years ago and the left eye was almost 3 years ago.” Dean frowned. “I know you keep nudging my dog. Stop it. He’s trying to get to know you. Let him sniff you, he’ll stop soon enough if he likes you.”

“I don’t like dogs, remember.” Cas groaned. “Sorry, we barely know each other.”

“it’s okay, man, but the more you push him away the more he comes.” Dean smiled. “You wanna go out sometimes.”

“Only if the dogs doesn’t join.”

“Yeah, man. You don’t like dogs. I get it. I have a cane I can use.” Dean shrugged. “What’s up with the dog thing though? This one is trained to protect not attack.”

Cas took Dean’s head and ran the blond man’s finger tips over the old scar. “I was attacked by an old family dog.”

The Winchester ran his fingertips over the scar again. “That’s a nasty scar, man, but that still shouldn’t be disturbed over all the creatures.”

“Don’t judge me. So, I don’t like dogs. You have to be afraid of something, too.”

“No.” Dean shrugged. “I can’t see.”

“Are you afraid to not be able to see?”

“Yeah, sure, but I don’t like to think about that. I conquered that fear.” Dean frowned. “Care to walk me home?”

“I don’t even know you, man.” Cas smirked. “Can I tell you how good looking you are? Have you forgotten how you look?”

“I’ve been told I’m not too hard on the eyes.” Dean smiled. “But I’m a little fuzzy on the details.”

Cas laughed. “You have tiny freckles scattered on your face. Sandy, blond hair and amazing bone structure. I wish I knew your real eyes.”

“They were emerald green. My brother used to tell me that if I ever lost my eyes girls would stop fawning over me.” Dean smirked. “Proved him wrong.”

“God, you’re so positive about everything.”

“You’re just amazing with my coping mechanism. It’s kinda refreshing, everyone else is just either fully of pity or disgust.” Dean laughed. “So, will you go on a date with me, Cas?”

“You said had a cane, right?”

“Yeah, but I can’t use that all the time. Oscar like to be with me.” Dean waved his hand down to rub the dog. “If I date you, you have to try to get over this fucking fear. Oscar is very important.”

Cas sighed. “Yeah, I’ll try because I really wanna date you.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$** _

**_2 Years Later…_ **

“Dean? You home?” Cas called out as Icarus their little puppy ran toward the Novak. Cas was completely calm. “Hey buddy.”

“Cas?” Dean called out. “I’m in the living room.”

“Where’s Oscar? He normally greets me at the door.” Cas stepped into the living room. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, he’s right here.” Dean turned his head to Cas. “He is hanging out with me.”

“It took you a second to respond when I got here. What’s up?”

“Today’s the 2 year anniversary for when we first met. I remember you were afraid of dogs and now you love Oscar and Icarus.”

“Because he has helped me and I love you for that.”

“Dude, no chick flick moments. I love you, but don’t be lovey dovey and grow lady parts.” Dean smirked.

Cas laughed. “I’m sorry. I’m like your brother I’m very in tone with my emotions. Unlike you, who bottles everything up and make jokes.”

“Whatever. At least I was never afraid of dogs.”

“Shut up.”

_******* _


End file.
